Question: The following line passes through point $(1, -1)$ : $y = \dfrac{8}{9} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(1, -1)$ into the equation gives: $-1 = \dfrac{8}{9} \cdot 1 + b$ $-1 = \dfrac{8}{9} + b$ $b = -1 - \dfrac{8}{9}$ $b = -\dfrac{17}{9}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{17}{9}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{8}{9} x - \dfrac{17}{9}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(1, -1)$